The Hidden/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Marlene: What in the world are you guys doing? Skipper: I might ask you the same question, except for the guy part. ---- Private: Kowalski! Kowalski: I’m coming, Private! Marlene: Kowalski! Kowalski: Marlene! (Gasps) Which one do I save? Think Kowalski, think! (Kowalski begins working out a solution on a pad of paper.) Skipper: (Disappointedly) No. Don’t think, man. Act. Let’s go, Rico! Kowalski: Private’s part of the team. Then again, Marlene has vital information. Of course, Private does owe me five dollars. Private and Marlene: Kowalski! Kowalski: Nooooo! Curse you brain! ---- Skipper: You know, in Tasmania, cheating at Stomp The Wombat is a capital crime. ---- Marlene: The new neighbors, they took Mort! He's gone! gasp Julien: Who's Mort? Oh, my easel. Right. I too am gasping in horror, but on the inside. Because, you know, I need that easel. ---- Skipper: Maurice, fill me in, three words or less. Maurice: Well, well I... Skipper: No capisce. Try four words. Maurice: I don't think you... Skipper: Make it five words. Maurice: If you would just listen... Skipper: All right, I'll give you six words, but we're wasting valuable time here. ---- is pulling down a world map Skipper: OK, describe the enemy's terrain. Marlene: It was jungly... so let's... let's think, that could be... they could be from where? South America? Africa? Asia? Maybe Australia? Skipper: You gotta focus, Marlene! You just named four of the eight continents. walks to the map Maurice: Uh,... there are only seven continents. Skipper: I count Atlantis. Trust me, lemur, if you had my security clearance, you would too. taps his chest and lets the map roll up ---- Skipper: This next game was invented by double-jointed Hungarian acrobats from the Munich circus. ---- Marlene: I don't think these are the kind of creatures you can reason with. Skipper: Don't worry, Marlene. Neither are we. ---- Kowalski: Time to listen to that gut. Even though technically a gut cannot vocalize... I'm doing it again! ---- Marlene: I'm just heading over the the reptile house to welcome the new neighbors. No one's seen them yet. I figure they're just shy. You want to come with? Skipper: Not without the proper recon, Marlene. We could be dead a thousand times over in that new habitat. Venomous vipers, bloodthirsty... Private: Badgers? Skipper: Flying piranha! Marlene: Okay, yeah. Piranha don't fly. Skipper: That's exactly what Manfredi and Johnson said back in Ecuador. We buried what was left of them with a teaspoon. ---- Julien: I would love to join you in the meeting of the neighbors, but I am far too busy with... Maurice, what am I far too busy with? Maurice: Posing for your royal portrait. Mort: I'm an easel. Julien: Mort. Mort: Yes? Julien: Shut up a little, okay? Mort: Okay. ---- Skipper: Marlene, I told you to leave this to us. Marlene: No, you didn't. Skipper: In your mind, maybe. ---- Julien: Why is Mort in the royal painting? Paint him out now before my eyes smell him forever! ---- Skipper: Pop quiz, troops! What can't we trust? Kowalski: Three-day-old stir-fry mung beans. Skipper: Right. What else can't we trust? Private: Badgers! Skipper: What? Private: Maybe that's just me. ---- Kowalski: Unknown hostiles with tentacles and feet. Skipper: Again? If I had a nickel for every time... ---- Marlene and Private are trapped by tentacles; Kowalski can't decide which to save Kowalski: Private is part of the team. But Marlene has vital information. Then again, Private owes me five bucks... Marlene: Kowalski! Private: Kowalski! are pulled away Kowalski: No! Curse you, brain! ---- Julien: What is that hideosity?! Maurice: That's Mort. Julien: Mort?! Mort: Yes? Julien: What did I tell you? Mort: ...Shut up a little? ---- Skipper: Catch my drift? Listen to your gut. strains to move his head toward his stomach Kowalski: Sorry, Skipper. That's an anatomical impossibility. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes